el surgimiento del blood dead
by hoshita-chan
Summary: brutilda se encuentra un pequeño y extraño dragón, pero por mas inofensivo que parezca esconde una verdad realmente muy oscura y como soy pésima en los resúmenes están invitados a leer esta historia (perdonen el titulo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero estén bien primero una ****Advertencia: este fanfic contiene mucho gore o escenas de violencia y matanzas ya fuiste advertido, así que si no eres mayor de 13 lo estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad. Este 1º capitulo es algo así como lo que sale en los animes antes de que aparezca el opening en el próximo capítulo contare la historia con peras, manzanas y mucho helado, sin más que decir continúen con su lectura **

**Dragones de berk no me pertenece es propiedad de DreamWorks**

El sol era devorado por el horizonte, el día se desvanecía, la noche saldría al asecho en cualquier momento, la luz dejaba de abrazar los árboles y la luna asumía su trono en el cielo ennegrecido.

La sangre salpicaba, contrastando con su negro entorno, gritos salían de la boca de la joven víctima, gritos que no eran escuchados o que tal vez solo eran ignorados. La causante de tal acto reía maquiavélicamente sintiéndose orgullosa de sus acciones.

-¡listo! Ahora a comer- dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios – espero que no haiga nadie cerca, no pienso compartirte- le hablo la asesina a la descuartizada y ensangrentada víctima, la cual ya no la oía había cerrado los ojos para siempre.

La asesina comenzó a tragar pedazos de carne desesperadamente, distraída con su cena, no se daba cuenta de la presencia de cinco jóvenes vikingos que se escondían detrás de unos arbustos, no eran unos chicos cualquiera, ellos eran jinetes de dragones, pero ahora estaban solos, sin sus dragones que los protegieran eran una presa fácil para la maniática asesina, pero aun así ellos seguían observando con horror y miedo la espantosa escena.

Los jóvenes no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, no lo creían se reusaban a hacerlo, pensaban que ella era inocente, pero sus ojos no mentían era ella definitivamente la que estaba cometiendo ese terrible homicidio.

Ese niño tenía razón era ella –rompió el silencio una chica rubia y muy bonita – mira lo que hizo con esa pobre niña con razón no se encontraban los desaparecidos debemos hacer algo ella debemos decirle a tu pa…- la joven fue interrumpida

¡no! – grito un chico rubio de aspecto muy similar al asesina interrumpiendo a la joven rubia – ¡no pueden hacer eso! Qué… que tal si no es ella y esa alguien que solo se le parece mucho, pe... pero ella no… - termino el de hablar el chico apretando fuertemente los puños y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

A veces la verdad puede doler, sé que no quieres que le pase nada malo, pero… ella debe pagar por lo que hizo – dijo un chico de cabello castaño tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

La… la matarán ¿cierto? –preguntó el joven rubio con los ojos vidriosos.

Los otros cuatro jóvenes bajaron la mirada y asintieron con la cabeza causando que el joven que había preguntado rompiera en lágrimas

-¿por qué? … porque lo… hiso porque - digo el joven rubio tragándose las lágrimas, el joven levanto la cabeza y al hacerlo su rostro cambio de uno triste a uno asustado drásticamente.

-oye, oye idiota que te pasa – pregunto un muchacho musculoso de cabello castaño oscuro

-a… atrás… de ustedes… esta…esta es…, los cuatros jóvenes que se encontraban frente al muchacho rubio giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con una aterradora sorpresa.

-hola chicos vinieron a cenar con migo – digo la sádica asesina que tenía en sus manos la cabeza de una niña, la niña que antes había matado y devorado

Los jóvenes estaban mudos, tiritando y sudando frio, la asesina llevo la cabeza a su boca y se la trago completa – lastima chicos ya se acabó, pero yo… sigo con hambre. La asesina se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes rugiendo como un dragón. Esa noche para ella era especial, pues la luna se había decidido camuflar con oscuridad de la noche, en una noche así su vida cambio, había conocido a un dragón que de sangre se formó y como era una noche especial con mucha sangre se tenía que celebrar…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy si no les gusto el fanfic no me culpen a mí por subirlo yo no lo iba a hacer, una amiga x que no diré su nombre me persuadió muy bien de hecho para que lo subiera y si les gusto el fanfic pues… agradézcanle a ella mi amiga x que no diré su nombre.**

**Niño de 12 años si estás leyendo esto eres un rebelde jajá y me caes bien por ser tan rebelde: 3 bueno solo advertí porque en los canales de TV el gore es para niños mayores de 14.**

**Si les gusto tratare de subir más capítulos todo depende sus comentarios adiós¡ y cuídense… y si, si sé que fue algo largo para ser lo que describí en la empezada pero bueno perdónenme si los hice leer mucho**

** CUIDENSE¡**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, y espero que me puedan perdonar por lo que voy a decir pero, voy a tener que actualizar hasta octubre o noviembre este fic, una de las principales razones es porque tengo mucha tarea y la otra es porque me equivoque. Pero aun así voy a subir otros fics que también tienen que ver con esta historia, otros que son cosas que se me ocurren no sé por qué. **

**Agradezco mucho que les allá gustado, y unas preguntas que espero que respondan, realmente me ayudarían mucho para seguir continuando mis fics**

**¿Cuántos años creen que tiene Gustav? Si lo han dicho o.o no lo sabia **

**¿se imaginan a bocón con novia? ¿Cómo se imaginan a su novia? Si ya tenía no tenía idea de su existencia **

**¿creen que podría haber una relación amorosa entre una persona fría, solitaria, inteligente y gruñona, y una persona como brutacio?**

**¿es muy estúpido lo que pregunto? **

**¿les gustaría aparecer en un fic?¿cómo les gustaría ser? Jajaja si hay alguien parecido a usted en un fic es solo coincidencia **

**¿les gustara ver un dragón 10 veces más poderoso que un furia nocturna? ¿y otro 1000 veces más poderoso? **

**¿sería muy estúpido que los personajes humanos de la serie bailaran?**

**¿Cuál es su pareja favorita de la serie?**

**¿se sabe exactamente quienes son los papas de los gemelos?¿o acaso están muertos o los abandonaron? **

**Y con eso termino.**

_**Nota: el capítulo anterior considérenlo un tráiler de una saga de 3 fics conectados.**_

**UN ABRAZO (SI NO TE GUSTAN, IRE EN LA NOCHE ABRAZARTE) Y CUIDENSE TODOS, ADIOS HASTA OCTUBRE ….**


End file.
